First Time Part 1
Plot, After the Great fight in the year 3000 Jen and Wes's daughter has grow up in the year 2015 and living with Wes and after she and her friends head to her house and went down to the Basement and find the Chrono Morphers then a mysterious figure nown as Alex from the future who was looking for Mia in the past and then Mia and her friends unlock a Time Portal and Alex went through it. Story After Ransik has to Human, on Wes and Jen's 16th Anniversity Wes asked Jen to Married him and Jen was so Happy to get Married with Wes after their wedding Jen was Pregnant with a new baby Daughter while a huge fight, {Groaning} {Wes} Jen how is the baby {Jen} She's beautiful {Wes} how i have a daughter {Lucas} guys how is Jen Doing {Katie} Lucas Look {Lucas} Whoa! {Trip} Yeah Wes and Jen have a new Born Daughter {Katie} Wes, Jen what are you going to name her {Wes} i was hopping her name would be Mia {Jen} Mia yeah that would be a Good name fore her {Laughing} {Shouts} {Helixia} give me that Child {Jen} leave my Daughter Alone {Grunts} {Jen} Lucas, Katie, Trip take Wes and Mia to teh time shuttle and take this as well {Katie} okay Jen we will, In that battle the 3 Time Rangers gave Wes the Silver case and he and Mia left the year 3005 to the year 2006 after that Alex saw Wes leaves with Mia and went after him to look for Mia and then the Time Force have a big explosion. {Theme Song} "Time Force" Timer Force Power Rangers we're raising through the Night of Time! Chrono Morphers are online! Timeless Wonders, Fire and Thruster all to save our world! go, go Tiem force Time For Power Rangers Time force Time For, Power Rangers Time force "Time Force, Time Force" {intrumantel} "Time for, Power Rangers Time Force"! Time, time for, Power Rangers Time Fore Power Rangers Go! Episode 1: First Time Part 1 After the great Fight in the year 3000 Mia grew up in the year 2015, {Wes} Mia, Mia sweetheart wake up {Mia} hey dad how long i was asleep {Wes} you've been asleep for 5 hours and i was calling you for dinner {Mia} sorry dad i was having a weird dream about you and mom and your friends and one of your friends said the year 3000 {Wes} uh you maybe you just hit your head with the ball and making you seen stuff {Mia} okay dad oh i forget i have to meet my friends at the park see you later dad {Wes} good sweetheart good luck {Kisses} {Laughing}, As Mia went to the Park Wes is worry if he's ready to tell Mia about her mom, Meanwhile in the forest a old Time Force Villain Named Helixia who released a Time force Prisonor named Tomzor who went after the chrono Morpher. At the Park, {Laughing} {Hunter} hey Mia where have you been we've been waiting for you {Mia} sorry Hunter i accidentaly hit my own ball on my head